


All The Stars We Steal

by snapdragonpop007



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Established Relationship, I guess we'll see, More tags to be added?, Multi, Peter is 15, Superfamily (Marvel), Trans Male Character, Trans Peter Parker, Wade is 16, are ya'll ready for the divorce of the century, because Peter's not, mentions of abuse, some background thruce and cherik going on, these boys just need a hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-05-05 14:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14620836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapdragonpop007/pseuds/snapdragonpop007
Summary: Life is never easy to navigate. There are so many twists and turns and ups and downs--it's no surprise to find yourself lost among it all. But you'll always have that one person there, ready to help you find your way back on your path.(or, Peter and Wade journey though high school, a ridiculous amount of Walmart trips, and Tony and Steve's incredibly messy divorce and the aftermath)





	1. Chapter 1

Peter startled at the buzz on his thigh, his knee slamming into the desk as he jerked out of his daydream—and it was such a nice daydream. Wade was being especially roamatic, handing him flowers and kissing his hands and cheeks and lips--but Peter was hardly thinking about that now. He was much to preoccupied with the tingling in his knee, and he reached down to dig his fingers in his kneecap to try and get it to go away. 

No one was looking at him though—they were all too absorbed in their Spanish midterm projects. He glanced around before he tugged his phone out of his pocket. Peter shoved it under the desk while digging his fingers deeper into his skin. 

_wanna go on a Walmart trip_

Peter couldn’t help but snort.

 _Do you need anything from Walmart?_

Wade’s reply was almost instant. 

_no, but ur dad gets mad when we go and u kno how much I love making ur dad mad_

Peter smiled at that one, because it was true. Tony never liked it when Peter went to Walmart—or any place with Wade, really. 

_Are you going to be okay?_

It took longer for Wade to reply this time. 

_yeah dad out 4 the weekend_

Peter almost asked Wade if _he_ needed a place to stay for the weekend. It would not be the first time Wade crashed over—nor would it be the last—but the last time Peter had asked anything of the sort Wade had clammed up. 

Instead Peter clicked back to his contacts, hit Happy’s number and shot off a quick _I’m going out with Wade after school._

He didn’t bother to tell Tony. He barely looked at the calls and texts Peter sent, let alone answered them. Happy would tell him as soon as he got the text anyway. He thought about shooting a quick message to Steve, but he was rarely home these days, so it’s not like he would notice if Peter was gone.

 _Then take me to Walmart, my noble knight._

Peter could almost see Wade’s smile. 

_ill be by ur locker_

Mrs. Ellis cleared her throat, and Peter quickly shoved his phone back in his pocket. She raised an eyebrow, and Peter gave her a smile before ducking his head back down. 

 

—-

 

“You ready for the adventure of a lifetime?”

Peter leaned back into the arms that had suddenly found themselves around his waist, tilting his head to press a kiss to Wade’s jaw. “I always am.” 

Wade tilted his own head to catch Peter’s lips with his own. Peter huffed, but indulged his boyfriend. They stood like that for a few moments, and then Wade pulled back and reached into Peter’s locker to snag his chemistry textbook. 

“I’m thinking of raiding the candy isle this time.” Wade handed the book to Peter, closing his locker for him as Peter wrestled with the book. “Fifty percent off Easter candy. Can’t pass that up, baby bug.” 

“I would never dream of it.” Peter grunted as he shoved the textbook in his backpack, right between the algebra and history books. 

Wade took the bag from Peter as soon as Peter zipped it closed. 

“Wade, I can carry that.”

“I know.” Wade grinned, taking Peter’s hand in his own as they started down the hall. “But I wanna carry it for you.” 

Peter flushed. “You’re such a sap.” 

Wade laughed and Peter smacked his arm. “Only for you, baby boy.” 

Peter rolled his eyes, but he fell into Wade’s side as they squeezed through the schools front doors. He held onto Wade’s arms as they fought their way through the parking lot--Peter was always amazed at how busy it was--and when they reached Wade’s old Chevy he opened the door as quick as he could and dived in. 

Wade chuckled as he threw their backpacks into the back seat. 

“I’m not used to navigating the parking lot.” Peter grumbled, righting himself in the passenger seat as Wade started the car. 

Wade just laughed.

It took a moment for the engine to turn over. Peter held his breath—he always did when Wade started his car—but it started like it always did. Then Wade peeled out of the lot a bit faster than he should, ignoring the various honks and shouts as he did. 

“You’re terrible.”

“Ah, but you love it.” Wade at least had the courtesy to smack his blinker on as he pulled out of the schools drive. “You want the aux cord?” 

Peter took the cord without a reply. He ignored the missed call from Happy and the texts from Michelle and Ned and the various snapchats he had and went straight to his music. “Do we want eighties or pop?” 

“Walmart trips always call for eighties.” Wade took a sharp turn, and Peter just leaned into it. 

Peter hit his eighties playlist, and as Gun’s and Roses blasted through the speakers Peter wandered over to his snapchat. He replied to a few and answered Michelle’s and Ned’s texts before throwing his phone in the ashtray. 

 

\--

 

“We’re gonna get kicked out!” Peter managed to gasp between fits of laughter, clinging to the wiring of the shopping cart and Wade pushed him down the isles. “Seriously, slow down!”

“They can’t kick you out. You’re Tony Stark’s kid.” Wade did roll to a stop, propping his hip up on the cart as he looked at the discounted candy. “I’m feeling giant chocolate bunny. What about you?”

“I’m always feeling giant chocolate bunny.” 

Wade threw two in the cart. Peter wheezed as they hit his stomach.

Jelly beans and peanut butter cups followed, and Peter managed to catch the bag of M&M’s. Wade threw in a couple bags of mixed candy for good measure, and then he was wheeling them off to the drinks. Peter ignored all the looks they were getting, giving his full attention to the boy currently pushing the cart. 

Peter gave a soft little sigh, resting his cheek in his hand as he raked his eyes over Wade’s features. His eyes were so ridiculously blue, and Peter wanted to tangle his fingers in soft blond hair and let his fingertips brush along burn scars as he told Wade just how blue they were. 

“You look like you’re thinking pretty hard there, Petey.” Wade leaned over the cart, and Peter let his eyes wander to Wade’s arms. “Care to share with the class?” 

“I’m just thinking about how handsome you are.” 

“Checking me out in the middle of a Walmart?” 

Peter hummed. “You know I am.” 

Wade’s cheeks went a pleasant shade of pink. He didn’t say anything, but he did throw a package of juice boxes in the cart. Peter laughed as he caught it, but didn’t push any further. 

Eventually they made their way to the front after snagging a few five dollar movies and a box of popcorn. Peter was buried, and Wade had to lift him out of the cart. He squeaked as Wade scooped him up, and the lady behind the register gave them a small smile as Wade swung Peter for a moment before setting him down. 

“You’re so light, Petey.” Wade grinned as he dumped their loot out of the cart. 

Peter just stuck his tongue out at him, and then elbowed Wade out of the way and whipped out his card before Wade could. 

The lady at the register—Carol, her name tag read—looked amused at the whole thing. 

“You wound me.” Wade sighed dramatically, falling into Peter as he clutched his chest. “You wound me so.” 

“Oh, hush.” Peter pressed a quick kiss to Wade’s cheek to appease him. 

Wade hummed, wrapping his arms around Peter’s waist and resting his chin on his shoulder. Peter leaned into him, letting his head fall against Wade’s. The lady at the register gave them a smile throughout the entire transaction, wishing them a good day as she handed them their bags. 

 

\--

 

Peter and Wade demolished most of the candy by the time they got back to the tower. They were still riding the high of their sugar rush, but when Peter saw the lobby lights on he deflated.

“Oh.” 

“Oh?” Wade twisted his head to see where Peter was looking. “Oh.” 

Peter could see Tony standing at the door. 

Wade looked back at Peter. “I should uh--I should probably get out of here.”

“Yeah, but--” 

“I’ll just go crash at Logan’s.”

Peter frowned, put didn’t push it. “Alright. Just text me when you get there, please?”

“Of course I will, baby boy.” Wade gave him one last kiss while shoving the Walmart bag in his hand. “Hang onto it for me?”

Peter snorted, but gave a nod and another quick kiss. Then he was getting out of the car and waving goodbye to Wade as he drove off. 

He stood outside for a few moments longer. He waited until he couldn’t see the tail lights of Wade’s car anymore before heading inside the tower. Peter wasn’t all that surprised to see that Tony had moved back to the lobby, and he gave him a sheepish smile as he drew his arms tighter around his chest. 

“Hey, dad.”

Tony gave him a once over. “You didn’t text me.”

“I texted Happy.” Peter was quick to defend himself, wincing when Tony just glared.

“You also ignored Happy’s calls.” 

Happy had called Peter three more times while he had been out. Peter had ignored all of them. “I just--I just wanted to hang out with Wade. We don’t really get to see each other outside of school.” 

Peter left off the _because of you and Pops._

"So you went to Walmart and took a joy ride around town?"

Peter didn't say anything. Tony gave a long suffering sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose before looking back at Peter. 

“Just, text me next time.” Tony’s face softened. “Please?” 

Peter blinked, having expected a lot more yelling, but he nodded. He wasn’t going to push his luck. Tony nodded back, and then he was leading Peter to the elevator. The ride up was an awkward one, and when they reached the top floor Tony let Peter scamper off to his room with only a _goodnight kid._

Peter stayed awake long enough to peel his binder off and have Wade text him, and then he was falling asleep with both his jeans and phone still on.


	2. Chapter 2

“So, how much trouble are you in?”

“Not as much as you would think, although that could change.” Peter hopped around his room, tugging at the waistband of his jeans as he struggled to get them on. “He just told me to text him next time.”

Michelle cackled through the speaker of Peter’s phone. “That’s some grade A parenting there Tony.” 

“It's not like we were out that late.” Peter snagged a shirt off the floor. It was one of Wade’s band shirts, and Peter took a moment to run his fingers along the worn fabric before tugging it on. It still smelled like Wade--Axe and gasoline. 

“You got back at ten thirty, Pete. Tony probably thought you and Wade were having sex in a dingy motel.” 

Peter wrinkled his nose and whipped back towards his phone. Michelle was grinning at him through the screen. “Michelle!”

“You were out late—“

“—it was not that late—“

“—with your delinquent boyfriend—“ 

“—Wade’s not a delinquent—“ 

“—who’s older than you—“

“—by a year!” 

Michelle laughed. “Tony’s a stressed and overprotective parent. Add that with Wade and you being in high school and you’re gonna get Tony thinking you’re having sex. Steve probably does too.” 

“Jesus Christ Michelle.” 

“Ah, I love you guys.” Michelle gave him another smile. She looked back as her mom yelled her name and doors opened and her little brother shrieked and something expensive sounding broke. “I gotta go.” 

“Have fun.” Peter sing songed. 

“Oh, fuck you.” 

Peter snickered. “See you Monday.” 

“If I live till then.”

Peter heard her Mother yell Michelle’s name again before the FaceTime ended. Peter stared blankly at his phone for a moment before picking it up. He had a Snapchat from Wade—a picture of a bleary eyed Logan and a _good morning Petey Pie_ —and Peter snapped back before heading over to his messages.

Ned had texted him sometime during Michelle’s face time. 

_Are you good to hang out today or are you grounded?_

Peter snorted.

_Verdicts still up._

He stuck his phone in his pocket and left his room. He skipped down the stairs and rounded the corner to the living room, pausing on his way to the kitchen. 

“Hey Pop!”

Steve looked up from his book. “Good Morning, Peter.”

“When did you get home?” Peter draped himself over the back of the couch. His phone buzzed in his pocket, and he pulled it out to glance at the _damn_ Ned just sent. 

“About ten minutes before you did.” Steve raised and eyebrow as he set his book on his thigh. “Out kinda late, weren't you?” 

“It wasn’t—“ Peter cut himself off when Steve gave him that look. “We just lost track of time, I guess.” 

Steve hummed. 

“We weren't—“ Peter groaned, pushing himself off the couch and stomping to the kitchen. “We were just driving around!”

“I’m sure.” 

“You were out late too!” Peter threw over his shoulder. “Who’re you to judge me?”

“I’m both an adult and your Father, Peter.” Steve said it like in answered everything. 

Peter glared at Steve before opening the pantry. He snagged a pop tart, making sure to take the foil off as loud as he possibly could. He stuck the blueberry pop tart in his mouth as he wandered over to the fridge, hanging off the door before pulling out the milk. 

Steve being home would certainly explain why Tony let Peter off so easily. 

Peter debated drinking straight from the jug, but Steve glanced back at him with raised eyebrows. Peter scrambled for a glass, and as he was pouring his milk he shot off a text to the group chat. 

_Peter: Steve’s home._

“Good Morning, Tony.”

“Hey, Steve.” 

Peter looked up long enough to see Tony leaning over the couch to kiss Steve. He wrinkled his nose and looked away, scooping up his phone as it buzzed. 

_Wade: holy shit_

_Ned: that’s good tho, right?_

“What?” Tony looked up at Peter. “You get to kiss your boyfriend all the time.”

"Yeah, But you’re my parents. Seeing your parents kiss is always gross.” Peter took a drink as he typed out a response.

_Peter: They just kissed so I mean--_

_Michelle: at least it’s not fighting_

_Wade: ok but noone wants to c dads make out_

“Hey!” Peter dropped his phone as Tony took the pop tart from him hand. He tried to grab it, but Tony just dodged Peter’s flailing hand as he wandered to the fridge. 

“You eat too many pop tarts.” Tony took a bite, snickering as Peter took the pop tart back. 

“Pop tarts have all the nutritional value I’ll ever need.” 

“Uh, Yeah. No.” Steve finally came into the kitchen. He took an apple out of the fruit bowl, leaning against the kitchen island and bumping his hip against Tony’s. 

Peter watched them, taking another sip of milk from his glass as his parents smiled and laughed. Peter couldn’t help but think that Steve and Tony’s interactions just seemed so forced. 

But if they wanted to pretend everything was fine, then Peter would to. 

“Is it okay if I go to Ned’s today?” Peter popped the rest of the pop tart in his mouth. 

“Yeah, that’s fine.” Tony wasn’t paying too much attention to Peter, so Peter downed the rest of his milk before dashing out of the kitchen. 

“Just be back before five! Bruce and Thor are coming over for dinner!” Steve called after him.

Peter threw a thumbs up over his shoulder. 

 

\--

 

“So they’re just acting like everything’s fine?” Ned shuffled threw the pile of Legos until he found the one he wanted. “That’s weird.” 

“Tell me about it. I was expecting Dad to give Pops the cold shoulder.” Peter took the Lego Ned offered and clicked it into place. Their Death Star was only about a third of the way done, but Peter was already in love with it. 

Ned popped the next few blocks in. “Maybe they’ve finally worked threw their problems.” 

“Yeah, maybe.” Peter didn’t think Tony and Steve had worked out anything at all. “Hey, did you get the chemistry homework done?” 

Ned looked at him blankly.

“You and Wade, I swear--” Peter huffed. “I’m gonna help Wade tomorrow, would you like to tag along?” 

“Please?” 

Peter shook his head and laughed. “I’ll text you tonight. I gotta head back home.”

“Aw, already?” 

“No offence Ned, but I like Uncle Bruce and Uncle Thor just a bit more than you.” Peter slung his backpack over his shoulder as he hunted around for his jacket. 

“None taken.” Ned reached over and swiped Peter’s jacket off the floor. “See you tomorrow?”

“See you tomorrow.” Peter gave him a wave before slipping out of Ned’s room. He offered a quick goodbye to Ned’s Mother, then he was skipping down the steps of the apartment building and slamming open the lobby’s front doors. 

Fall was settling in quick, and Peter zipped up his jacket as he took off down the street. It wasn’t a terribly long walk back to the tower, but Peter still shoved his hands in his pockets and hunched his shoulders as the breeze picked up. By the time he made it back to the tower his nose and cheeks were red from the cold. 

Peter dashed into the elevator, sending a snapchat to Wade asking if it was alright if Ned tagged along tomorrow as he pressed the button for the top floor. Wade responded with way too many emoji's, a _u look so cute!_ And _sure thing baby boy._ Peter smiled, sending Wade another picture and a _thanks._

“Peter!” 

Peter grunted as he was lifted off the floor and pulled into a tight hug. 

“Uncle Thor!” Peter grinned and hugged him right back. 

Thor spun them around before they fell onto the couch. Peter saw Bruce giving them a fond smile from where he sat in the kitchen with Steve and Tony, and then Thor was bombarding him with questions about school and Wade and his friends and everything in-between. 

Peter was happy to answer them all and show Thor pictures of Wade and Ned and Michelle. It meant tonight would be normal, that everyone could pretend nothing was wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wade strikes me as the kinda guy who would wear Axe ironically and Peter absolutely uses proper grammar and punctuation when he texts because he's a god damn nerd 
> 
> I hope the group chat texts made sense format wise


	3. Chapter 3

“Chemical formula for glucose.” 

“C6H12O6.” 

Peter smiled, giving Wade a kiss as he went to the next flashcard. 

Michelle rolled her eyes. “You two are ridiculous.” 

“You’re just jealous.” Wade grinned at Michelle over the table. “And I need motivation, you know this.” 

“Passing isn’t motivation enough?” Ned asked, looking up from his own chemistry notes. 

“Of course not.” 

Peter smacked Wade’s arm. “You’re the actual worst.” 

“You love it, though.” Wade dropped his head on Peter’s shoulder. He was smiling up at Peter, and Peter just melted. He played with the hair on the back of Wade’s neck as he read off the last few Flashcards. 

The bell startled all four of them, and they scrambled to shove everything back in their bags while rushing out of the library. 

“Good luck on your test,” Peter gave Wade a quick kiss.

“Don’t I get a kiss?” 

“No.” Wade kissed Peter again. Peter laughed into it, then pulled away and gently pushed Wade down the hall.

“Go. I don’t want you to be late.” 

“That’s half the fun, baby bug.” Wade gave Peter a smile, but started towards his class with Ned. 

“Good luck you two!” Michelle gave them a wave and a snicker. Wade flipped her off, and Peter watched Ned smack Wade’s arm before his eyes wandered down.

“Stop looking at your boyfriends ass.” 

“But it’s such a nice ass.” Peter mumbled it, his eyes widening when he realized what he said. 

Michelle burst into laughter. Peter smacked her, but he was smiling as they started down the hall towards the cafeteria. “I’m telling Wade you said that.” 

“Wade already knows what I think of his ass.” 

Michelle shook her head as her giggles faded. She took a deep breath, her giggles fading to a smile, her smile fading as she bit her bottom lip. 

“Are you doing anything tonight?”

“No, I don’t think so.” Peter paused for a moment. “Dad and Pops are fighting again though.” 

Steve and Tony had gone about two weeks in an awkward standstill before they started screaming at each other in the living room. Peter didn’t bother to stick around to see what the fighting was about before hopping over to Aunt May’s. She had welcomed Peter with a hug, made him dinner and hung up on Tony when he called. 

Michelle was quiet for a moment. “Can—can you come over tonight?” 

“Yeah, of course.” Peter stopped at the top of the stairs, waiting for Michelle to catch up. “I’ll have to go home real quick, but I’ll be over right after.” 

He could tell something was up with Michelle. She never really asked Peter to come over—it was always more of a demand—and as she walked along next to Peter, he couldn’t help but notice that she looked...she looked frightened. 

“I’ll stay as long as you need me to.” 

Michelle gave him a small smile, then punched his shoulder.

“Ow!” Peter’s hand flew to his arm. “What was that for?” 

“You were getting too mushy on me.” 

 

—

 

“Hey, Happy.” Peter greeted the older man as he slid into the car, waving at Wade through the windows. 

He smiled as Wade blew him a kiss. Then he pulled out his phone, typing something out before looking back up at Peter with a grin. Peter’s phone buzzed a second later. 

_miss u already_

Peter rolled his eyes, but he smile got a little wider. 

“Are you aware of how often you're on that thing?” Happy flipped on his blinker as he pulled out of the line of all the other parents trying to pick up their kids.

“You’re not any better.” Peter typed out a quick _sap_ before throwing his phone in the cup holder. “So, how was your day?” 

“Same as it always is. Tony’s still bitchy and Pepper’s still stressed.”

Peter will never understand how Happy always managed to merge so seamlessly into the New York traffic. 

“Is Dad bitchy enough to get mad if we got Taco Bell?” Peter asked, eyeing the approaching fast food sign. 

“Probably.”

Happy pulled in anyway. 

 

—

 

Peter shoved his bag of tacos and Cinnabons in his backpack as the elevator doors dinged open.

“Hey Dad!” 

“Hey, Pete.” Tony was sitting on the couch, furiously typing away on his laptop. He didn’t look up as Peter wandered over. 

“How was your day?” Peter asked.

“Fine.”

More typing. 

Peter laced his fingers together behind his back. “Is Pops home?”

“No.” Tony smashed at the keyboard a little harder. “He left this morning.” 

Steve had left the graphic design company he worked at a few years ago to do freelance, so Peter knew—had always known, really—that Steve hadn’t left to go to his job. 

He didn’t really know where Steve went. 

“Right.” Peter rocked back and forth on his heels. “You uh—got anything planned for tonight?”

“Just ask me what you wanna ask me, Kid.” Tony finally looked up, and all the tension seemed to melt off him as he smiled at Peter. 

Peter smiled back. “Can I go to Michelle’s? She wanted me to come over.”

“Yeah, that’s fine. You gotta give me one of those tacos in your backpack though.” 

Peter sputtered as Tony laughed. 

“I can smell them from a mile away, _mijo_.” Tony pushed his laptop away, still open. “Come on, share with your old man.” 

Peter huffed, but swung his bag around to his front. He dug out a Taco, holding it out to Tony as Tony pressed a quick kiss to the top of his head. 

Tony hadn’t called Peter _mijo_ in a very long time. In fact, Tony rarely spoke Spanish anymore. The only time Peter really heard his dad speaking the language was when he was mad or scared. 

“Be back before ten, okay? It is a school night.” 

“I will,” Peter swung his bag back over his shoulder, skipping off back to the elevator. “Love ya, Dad!”

“Love you too, Pete.” 

Peter caught a glimpse of Tony going back to his laptop before the elevator doors closed. Then he tugged his phone out of his pocket, putting in his headphones and putting his music on shuffle before sending an _on my way_ text to Michelle. 

He stiffened as soon as he stepped back outside. _God_ he hated how cold New York got. 

Peter ran all the way to the bus stop, flinging himself onto the bus just a second before the doors closed. The driver—Adelaide, her name tag read—didn’t look all that impressed with him. Peter gave her a smile, swiped his pass and went to sit in the back closest to the heaters for the fifteen minute ride. Then he ran the last block to Michelle’s apartment, jogging up the flight of stairs before stopping at her door. 

Michelle frowned when she opened the door. “Did you run here?” 

“It was cold out.” Peter gasped out between breaths. “And I have Taco Bell.”

“Go sit down you moron.” 

Peter let Michelle push him towards her room. He waved a hello at her mother and brother as they passed, falling onto the bed as Michelle shoved him into the room.

“Do you need to take your binder off?” Michelle asked, softly closing the door behind her.

“No, I think I'm okay.” Peter wrestled the backpack out from under him, holding it out to Michelle. “Taco?” 

Michelle rolled her eyes, but took the bag. She fished out the tacos and Cinnabons, eating slowly as she waited for Peter to get his breath back. It took a few minutes, but eventually Peter was sitting up and scarfing down a few tacos. When he threw away the last wrapper and reached for the box of Cinnabons Michelle took a deep breath. 

“Peter, I don’t think—I don’t think I’m a girl.” 

Peter paused and blinked slowly. “Okay.” 

“But I don’t think I’m a boy either.”

“That’s—thats okay.” Peter dropped the Cinnabon back in the box. Then he slid off the bed and onto the floor next to Michelle. He took her hands in his, giving them a hard squeeze. “Do you think you know your gender?” 

“No, I just—I just don’t think I’m not a boy or a girl.” Michelle squeezed Peter’s hands harder. 

“That’s okay—it’s okay, you don’t have to know. We’re gonna take this at your pace, alright?” Peter gave her a soft smile. He was a little surprised, but Peter took it all in stride. “Tell me what you want me to do.” 

“Call me MJ?”

“I can do that.” Peter scooted a little closer. “What about pronouns?”

“I—I don’t know, Peter I’m not—“

“Okay, that’s okay.” 

MJ took a deep breath. “Can we just stick with the name change for now?” 

“Yeah, Of course. Here, I’ll change your name in my phone.” Peter gently detangled his fingers from MJ’s, making sure she could see the screen as he went into his contacts. “Thank you for telling me.” 

“I don’t know why I was so freaked out to tell you.” MJ laughed, bringing her hand up to wipe at her eyes. “You’re—you.” 

Peter gave her a smile. “If it makes you feel any better, I was ready to piss myself when I told Dad and Pops that I was trans.”

MJ laughed a little harder, but she sobered up pretty quickly. “I—I don’t wanna tell my mom yet. Not until I know for sure.” 

“Do you want me to call you MJ around your mom?”

“Yeah—Yeah, I think that’ll be okay.” MJ nodded slowly. 

“What about Ned and Wade?” 

“Tomorrow. I can tell them tomorrow.”

Peter couldn’t fault her for that. Coming out to anyone was draining. It’s a huge weight off your shoulders, sure, but it was exhausting all the same. 

Peter reached up, pulling MJ into a tight hug. “I love you, MJ, you know that, right?”

MJ stiffened, then tangled her fingers in Peter’s jacket and held him as close as she possibly could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't actually live in New York. I live in a 'drive on main street for 5 minutes and congratulations you've been to (insert small town name) town.' I have only been to New York once I have no idea how big cities work. 
> 
> I also haven't had a chemistry class since my senior year of high school. I vaguely recall having to memorize chemical formulas
> 
> anyway nonbinary MJ is the best MJ


	4. Chapter 4

Peter held the remote close to his chest, careful to keep it out of Tony’s reach. 

They were somewhere around their fifth or sixth Bob Ross episode of the night, and Peter was just waiting for Tony to take the remote back. 

“It’s getting late, Pete.” Tony snickered as Peter flinched back. “You should probably be getting to bed.” 

“But it’s Bob Ross. You can’t deprive me of Bob Ross.” Peter sunk back into the couch.

“I’m not depriving you of anything.” 

But Tony didn’t make a move to take the remote. He looked at his phone instead, his lips tugging into a tight line as the screen lit up. He stared at it for a moment, then roughly turned it off.

“Well, I’m gonna go to bed.” 

Peter squawked as Tony tugged him in for a hug. He threw the remote, flailing as Tony ruffled up his hair and laughed.

“You can keep watching your Bob Ross.” Tony grinned. “Just don’t stay up too much later. You do have school tomorrow.” 

“I won’t Dad, promise.” Peter fell limp, letting Tony give him one last hug. 

“Good Night, _mijo_.”

“Night, Dad.”

Peter clicked on his phone as Tony disappeared in the hall. He squinted at the harsh light his phone gave off, fumbling to turn down the brightness. When he could finally look at his phone screen he understood Tony’s frustration. 

It was almost ten and Steve still wasn’t home. 

Peter sighed. He turned his phone off and paused the T.V. , throwing the blanket off his legs as he stood. He lifted his arms above his head in a stretch, then wandered off to his room. He striped down to his boxers, took a deep breath when he took off his binder, then threw on one of Wade’s shirts. 

He went back to the living room, cocooned himself back in the blanket, and resumed Bob Ross. 

He must have drifted off to sleep at some point, because the next thing Peter knew he was being startled awake by his phone vibrating on his face. He almost threw the thing in surprise, and after fumbling around with it Peter managed to unlock it and squint enough to read the words on the obnoxiously bright screen. 

_can u let me in_

Peter ripped the blanket off and ran towards the elevator. He paced around as he waited for it to reach the ground floor, then he was sprinting through the lobby to the glass doors. He fumbled with the lock, holding out his hands as he waited for Wade to come to him. 

Wade didn’t say anything as he came in. He let himself fall into Peter’s arms, bringing his hands up to clutch at Peter’s shoulders.

“Are you okay?” Peter asked softly. 

Wade shook his head, dropping in the junction of Peter’s neck and shoulder. 

Peter swallowed, gently pulling Wade in as the door swung shut behind him. “Do you wanna talk about it?”

Wade didn’t say anything. 

“Alright.” Peter ran a hand gently down Wade’s spine. “We can watch Bob Ross instead. I’m just about to start a new episode.” 

“Okay.” 

Wade wouldn’t let go of Peter, so it was a bit of a struggle to get to the elevator. They got there eventually, and with the low lighting in the elevator Peter could finally see enough to look Wade over. 

He couldn’t see any new cuts or bruises, but he still ran his fingers along Wade’s jaw. The burn scars were soft under his fingertips, and Peter let himself linger for a moment. 

“She didn’t hit you, did she?” 

“No, she—“ Wade broke off, his voice rough. 

“You don’t have to tell me, Wade.” 

It wouldn’t be the first time Wade kept the things his parents did from Peter. He knew his father would hit him, he knew his mother would say things to friends and strangers, but that’s about all Peter knew. He had his speculations, but Peter never voiced them. He couldn’t lie and say Wade’s secrecy didn’t bug him, but Peter never had and never would push Wade into telling him. 

“She—she likes to come in my room at night and—and watch me when Dads not—“ Wade’s voice hitched, and he clung to Peter a little tighter as the elevator doors opened. “Im—im scared of what she’ll do when I actually fall asleep—“ 

Peter held Wade close. He didn’t know what to say—he didn’t even think that he could say the right thing. So he just held Wade, running his hand down his back and along his shoulder blades as he lead him to the couch. They fell onto it in a heap of limbs, and Peter maneuvered them till Wade was lying on top of Peter, the weight a comfort to them both. 

“You always have a place here, Wade.” Peter kept his voice low. “Always, okay?” 

Wade just held him a little tighter. 

Peter carded his fingers through Wade’s hair, both of them falling into a comfortable silence as the TV droned on. Peter kept his hands moving at a gentle pace, and all too soon Wade had drifted off to sleep. 

Peter squirmed around a bit more, grabbing the blanket he had abandoned on the floor and draping it over Wade. 

He wasn’t sure how long they stayed like that—long enough for the adrenalin to wear off at least. Peter was struggling to keep his eyes open when the elevator door slid open, startling him right back awake. 

Steve blinked at him while Peter squinted at the light.

“Hey, kiddo.” Steve kept quiet as he went to the kitchen, muffling the jingling of his keys as he set them on the kitchen island. “You know Wade’s not supposed to be over past eight.”

Peter stiffened, his hold on Wade become a bit more possessive. “Pops—“ 

Steve’s face melted into something a bit soft. Not quite a smile, and not quite a grimace. “Tony and I know Wade sneaks in, Peter. We’ve known for a while.” 

“You—you have?” Peter frowned. “And you’re okay with it?”

“ ‘Okay’ wouldn’t be the word I use, but,” Steve made his way to the living room, crouching down on the floor next to the couch. “I figured something was going on with Wade’s home life, and I would be the last person to make him go back.” 

Peter was silent for a few moments.

“You don’t have to tell me, Pete. That’s not yours to tell. But I am here for Wade. Both me and Tony are.” 

Peter looked back down to Wade. He was still out cold, clinging to Peter like he was afraid that Peter would leave. Peter gave a fond smile, resuming running his fingers through the blond strands. 

“Then why do you act like you hate him?” 

“We don’t, Peter, I promise we don’t. It’s just—“ Steve’s face fell, and he took a deep breath as he struggled to find words. “Wade is the first guy you’ve dated since you’ve come out to us. And it’s all so new and—and honestly it’s a little scary. You and Wade are never shy with your affection, and I don’t have a problem that you are. I’m happy that you’re so happy with him, but I get scared that someone will try and hurt you because of it.” 

“Pops—“

“I know that it’s a different time. Things and people are different from when I grew up,” Steve gave him a sad smile. “But I can’t stop worrying about you.” 

That certainly hadn’t been what Peter was expecting. He looked away from Steve and back down to Wade. “Still—you could be a bit nicer to Wade.” 

“I know. I haven’t been fair to him—neither of us have been fair to him. But we’re trying, Pete.” 

Wade stirred. He blinked sleepily at Peter, then at Steve. Steve gave him a small smile, and Wade blinked again before dropping his head back on Peter’s chest and falling back asleep. 

Steve and Peter fell into silence. Netflix had stopped a while ago, the screen now asking if they were still watching. The clock on the side table flashed 12:06, and Peter stared at it.

“Where—where do you go, when you’re not home?” Peter asked softly. 

“Sometimes I visit Bucky.” Steve kept his voice soft, partly to not wake Wade, partly for something else that Peter couldn’t quite place. “Sometimes I’ll go on walks, or sit at parks, or volunteer or--well, there's a lot of things I do when I'm not home.” 

“Bucky’s your army friend, right?” Peter could vaguely recall the man. Steve and Tony never really liked to talk about him, but Peter knew that he had been friends with Steve when they had been little. He knew that Steve had gone after Bucky when Bucky joined the army, and he knew that a few years in during a routine mission something went wrong and Bucky was pronounced MIA. 

He knew that Bucky had been found about two years ago, but he had only been brought back to the States a few months ago when they finally managed to negotiate his release. 

Peter also knew that was about the time all the fighting started. 

“Yeah,” Steve gave a fond little smile. Then he stood, pressing a quick kiss to the top of Peter’s head. “I’ll tell Tony Wade is here, okay?”

Peter nodded. 

Steve gave him another smile, then started towards his and Tony’s bedroom. Peter called after him with a shaky voice before he could get too far. 

“Are you and Dad gonna be okay?”

Steve looked back. He took a deep breath, his hand falling on the wall to steady himself. “I don’t know, Peter. I don’t—I don’t know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, i'm not dead!
> 
> I just ended up getting super absorbed in other things i'm working on, and then I got massive writers block on this chapter for the longest time. Mostly because I'm trying super hard to keep Wade's parentel suitation as close to canon as I possibly can, but still have it fit into the storyline.


	5. Chapter 5

Peter woke to the smell of frying bacon and warm arms tight around his waist. 

He blinked until his eyes weren't so fuzzy, snuggling deeper into the chest he was using as a pillow. Peter gave a soft sigh, smiling as he took in Wade’s face. He was still asleep, and Peter drank in the sight of Wade looking so calm and peaceful. 

Then Peter fully registered the smell and sounds of frying bacon and he shot up. 

“Morning, kiddo.” Tony was peering at him from where he was sitting at the kitchen island. “Sleep well?” 

“Dad! I--” Peter could feel his face quickly becoming red, and his mouth opened and closed as he tried to find words. 

Tony rolled his eyes and went back to his tablet. “Breakfast is almost done.” 

Peter blinked slowly, then looked back down to Wade as he shifted. Wade peeled his eyes open, then he was bolting up and staring at Tony and Steve with wide eyes. “Mr. Stark--” 

“Oh, calm down.” Tony swiped past something on his tablet. “If I was really mad about you sneaking in I would have done something about it by now.” 

Wade opened his mouth, but no words came out. 

“How do you like your eggs, Wade?” Steve gave them a smile as he passed by Tony. Peter watched as Steve took the carton of eggs out of the fridge, then he looked back at Wade. 

Wade’s eyes darted to Peter, then back to Steve. “Uh, scrambled?” 

“Scrambled it is.” 

Wade looked back at Peter. He was just as confused as Wade looked, and Peter could only offer a shrug. He remembered his conversation with Steve last night, but the way Steve and Tony were acting was just strange.

“I’m--I’m gonna go get dressed real quick.” Peter placed his hand on Wade’s shoulder and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. “I’ll be back in a sec.” 

“Alright.” 

Wade’s hand brushed along Peter’s arm as he stood, and Peter leaned into it for a brief moment. Then he dashed down the hall to his room, throwing on whatever clothes were the quickest to reach and struggle into. 

When he came back Wade had wandered to the kitchen, and he was holding out a plate as Steve dished eggs onto it. 

“You want anything, Pete?” Steve asked.

“Um, yeah, sure.” 

Steve snagged another plate from the cupboard, dishing out eggs and a few strips of bacon. Peter took the plates while Wade moved around Steve to grab cups, and Peter watched him for a moment before sliding onto the stool next to Tony.

“You’re really not mad?” Peter whispered it, squawking as Tony snagged a piece of bacon of his plate.

“I mean, yeah, a little bit.” Tony looked up from his tablet, and he gave Peter a soft smile. “But i know he’s got things going on at home. I’m not gonna send him back to that. Just—Tell me next time Wade needs to come over, okay?” 

Peter blinked rapidly and looked away, shoving a fork full of eggs into his mouth as he nodded. 

“And I mean, as much as I don’t like it, he is your boyfriend.” 

Peter smacked Tony’s shoulder. Tony grinned, popping the piece of bacon in his mouth and looking back at his tablet. He blinked, once--twice. “Huh. School’s cancelled.” 

“Really?” Peter leaned over to see Tony’s tablet. 

“Yeah. Something about the heating system being broken.” Tony tilted it to show Peter, then Wade as he slid onto the stool across from them. “Lucky for you two.”

“Oh yeah. Lucky.” Wade slid a glass of orange juice to Peter as Peter slid his plate to him. Peter caught Wade’s hand before he could pull it back, giving it a quick squeeze. 

Tony looked between them, then up at Steve. “How long are you planning on staying here today?”

It was said full of aggravation. 

Steve frowned. He threw the pan he had been using to cook with into the sink with a bit more force than necessary. Steve turned to look at Tony, reaching out a hand to grab the handle on the pan and stop it from rattling around. “Can we not do this right now?”

They stared at each other. Peter looked to Wade, who bit his lip and shrugged. Peter frowned, and Wade looked down and shoveled eggs in his mouth.

“I’ll be here, Tony.” Steve sighed and turned back to the sink. He turned the faucet on, and the sound of water hitting the pan seemed too loud to Peter. “I have to finish up some stuff for a client.” 

“Right.” Tony didn't sound like he believed him. 

There was more silence, and at this point Peter had started shoveling food in his mouth just for something to do. He jumped and looked up as a stool scraped back. Tony was draining the last of his coffee, then he shoved his tablet in his bag and slung it over his shoulders. 

“I’ve got some meetings this morning, but I should be back by lunch.” Tony ruffled Peter’s hair and pressed a quick kiss to his temple. “Don’t do anything stupid with Wade.” 

Then Tony was gone. 

Wade blinked slowly at Peter, and Peter just blinked back.

“Stay as long as you need, Wade.” Steve made a lot of noise as he put the pan away, but he managed to give them a tight smile as he brushed past the island. “I’ll be in the office.”

And then Steve was gone, and Peter and Wade were left staring at each other. 

“That had to be the most passive aggressive fight I’ve ever seen.” Wade reached for his glass, nursing it for a moment before taking a sip. “Is it always like that?”

Peter shrugged, breaking off a piece of bacon and popping it in his mouth. “They have on and off periods.” 

“That’s...kinda really shitty.”

“It’s not that big of a deal.” Peter shoved the rest of the bacon in his mouth, jumping up from the stool and circling around the island to Wade. “Come on, you’re gonna help me make cookies.” 

Wade let Peter haul him off the stool. “You know I always love seeing you in an apron and covered in flour, baby bug.” 

Peter rolled his eyes. “You saw me like that once.”

“And I loved every second of it.” 

Peter rolled his eyes, fighting down a blush. 

“Can we make sugar cookies?” Wade asked, reaching up to the shelve to pull down a well worn cookbook. He flipped through the pages, giving Peter a bright smile as he hopped up on the counter. 

“If you read me off the recipe.” 

Peter snagged all the different ingredients and Wade read them off, setting them on the counter next to Wade. Wade tucked them behind him as Peter grabbed bowls and measuring cups and spoons, snagging Peter by the shirt collar as he came back.

Wade pressed a quick kiss to Peter’s lips. “You’re the actual best.”

Peter smiled, blushing again as he leaned up to kiss Wade again. “I know.” 

Wade laughed. It was bright and happy, and Peter couldn’t quite stop himself from stealing another kiss before sliding over to the other side of the counter. 

He was glad to see that last night didn’t seem to be dragging Wade down.

“Alright, baby bug, let’s get this show on the road.” Wade gave him a bright grin, pulling out his phone and putting his music on shuffle. 

They both ended up with far too many of the ingredients on themselves, and a third of the cookie dough had been eaten before it even made it to the cookie sheet, but about half an hour later Peter and Wade were looking at twelve misshapen cookies. 

Peter blinked, then looked to Wade. “Wanna frost ‘em?” 

“Heck yeah I do.” Wade jumped down from the counter. A new song started as Wade’s feet hit the tile, and Peter squeaked as he was swept up into Wade’s arms. “Ya gotta dance with me first.”

“Wade—oh my god—“ Peter broke off into giggles as the opening of _Careless Whispers filled the kitchen. “You actual _dork_ —“ _

But Peter didn’t fight Wade as he swept them up into an extravagant waltz. They weren’t in step with the beat at all, and Wade kept throwing in dips every time they circled the kitchen and both of their hands were still sticky with cookie dough, but they made it work. 

“I always forget that you know how to waltz.” Wade lead Peter into a spin, then a dip. 

“I do to, to be honest.” Peter pushes himself back up. His cheeks felt flush. “I don’t really get to go to all the galas anymore, so…”

“Good. Those people suck anyway.” 

Peter snorted. “Jesus Christ—“

“What are you two doing?”

Wade and Peter paused. Steve was in the entryway to the kitchen, head tilted as he smiled fondly at the two of them.

“Making Cookies.” Peter answered. 

The last notes of the song faded out, and they were quickly replaced by some rap song Peter didn’t know. 

Steve shook his head. He went to the fridge, pulling out a bottle of water as he surveyed the mess Peter and Wade had made. He snagged a Cookie before heading back to his office. “Just make sure you get all that cleaned up.” 

“We will, Pops!” 

Peter stayed silent until Steve was out of sight, then he and Wade fell into each other with giggles and snickers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven’t updated in ages Jesus Christ.  
> I’m sorry guys, I just got super caught up with school and then I was writing other things and then I forgot about this for a hot minute 
> 
>  
> 
> ((I’m updating on my phone cuz it’s hella late And I can’t sleel and I’m too lazy to get up and go to my laptop))

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Starting another mulit-chapter fic while having unfinished ones? It's more likely than you think. 
> 
> I'm still reeling from Infinity Wars, so I had to make myself happy somehow.


End file.
